


we’ll be the lucky ones

by halfshook



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, school chaperone au, seungkwan is literally there if you squint same with minkyung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfshook/pseuds/halfshook
Summary: When Seokmin signed up to be a chaperone for one of the other class' trip to the museum, a few hours away from the school, he did not expect to have to share a bedroom with Kwon Soonyoung, never mind a bed.





	we’ll be the lucky ones

When Seokmin signed up to be a chaperone for one of the other class' trip to the museum, a few hours away from the school, he did not expect to have to share a bedroom with Kwon Soonyoung, never mind a bed. The trip was supposed to be Mr Kwon and Mr Boo's classes (or Soonyoung and Seungkwan respectively) going to a museum. A museum that was only three hours and forty six minutes away from the school, including traffic time. It was not supposed to be an overnight trip because the bus broke down ever so conveniently next to a motel.

 

But no, here they were fifty two kids assigned into rooms of four, and there was only one bedroom left. Lucky for him, it only had one bed but at least it was a double. Seungkwan and Miss Kim (or Minkyung but he didn't know if he could call her that they weren't really friends) had both got rooms to their own, with single beds, the lucky shits. They had already taken up thirteen bedrooms with the kids and then a further three for the bus driver, Seungkwan and Minkyung (who had confirmed that he could indeed call her that. If they were dealing with this situation then they were definitely friends, according to Minkyung herself) and the motel wasn't that large so they only had one room left. The four of them had already called all the parents informing them of the situation and assuring them that the school would cover the costs so the parents wouldn't have to pay a penny. Seriously those parents were so unkeen to have to pay for a roof over their child's head for the night.

 

Their bus was supposed to make it back to the school by ten but at ten fifteen when the bus was over an hour away from the school, Seokmin began to doubt if he was going to get home on time. To add to his luck the engine just quit on them. It just quit. What kind of engine does that? And to a group of children no less.

 

But maybe they were lucky because it did break down right outside a motel but then again maybe they weren't because the replacement bus wasn't able to get there until the following morning at a predicted time of eleven. He was going to be stuck with this group of children (and four adults) for another fourteen hours at least. On a Saturday. A Saturday. His only real day off, seeing as he had to mark books all of Sunday. Whatever great entity above must really hate him.

 

The cherry on top though, the fact that he would have to share a room with his long term crush, Kwon Soonyoung. Soonyoung was a fellow teacher at the school they both worked at, the supervisor of the dance club, and the only reason Seokmin had agreed to chaperone. On second thought, not his greatest decision.

 

It wasn't like he hated kids, he couldn't he was a teacher (not that that stopped a lot of other teachers), in fact he loved them but he didn't enjoy chaperoning trips. School trips almost always consisted of kids crying and throwing up on him and if they didn't throw up on him then he was the one who had to clean them up because apparently he had a special touch as the other teachers called it as they secretly laughed behind their hands. He particularly didn't enjoy this one trip as his class had already done it the previous year. It was just boring the second time round.

 

So when Kwon Soonyoung, with his cute little eyes and his cute little hamster like cheeks and his cute not so little smile asked him to be an extra chaperone for this one particular trip how could he no to that face. How was he supposed to know that this was going to come back to bite him in the ass?

 

Now he was stuck in a tiny motel room, with a bathroom (he didn't even know that motels had those if he was being honest. He kind of just thought they were where people get murdered in movies), staring into the mirror while attempting not to pull his hair out, strand by strand, as he tried to figure out how to stay calm enough to walk outside the bathroom and share a bed with Soonyoung for the night. Share a bed. Jesus fuck. What was he thinking? Why did he agree to this?

 

He wasn't aware of how long he had been staring at the mirror in panic until Soonyoung knocked on the door, lightly tapping the wood twice (which he found cute. Seriously he was so far gone if he found his knocking cute) and called out to ask if he was okay. Looking back up at the mirror one more time, he whispered,"You got this," to himself before grabbing the door handle, twisting it and exiting the bathroom.

 

"I'm fine, don't worry I just had to text my friend because I promised I would lend him something when I got home but you know the whole bus thing so I was just letting him know that I can't tonight because there's better signal in there," he lied through his teeth whilst gesturing to the bathroom. If Soonyoung had actually known what Seokmin was doing probably would of requested to switch rooms but at least it wasn't a complete lie because the signal was better in there and he did text Minghao, just not about what he had told Soonyoung. The conversation had gone something more like:

 

**i don’t know**

THE BUS BROKE DOWN AND NOW IM SHAFING A BED W SOONYOUNG IN A SHITTY MOTEL AND IM CONPLEGRLY FREAKING TBE FUCK OUT

 

**kermit's bitch**

omg lol that's so fucking funny you're actually fucked dude

 

**i don't know**

dude not helping

 

**kermit’s bitch**

i'm kidding. you'll be fine just don't do anything weird like watch him sleep and you'll be good to go

 

**i don’t know**

k thx u lil shit

 

**kermit’s bitch**

lol you're welcome bitch but srsly you'll be fine dw you got this seokmin. i'm rooting for you  ٩(^‿^)۶

 

**i don't know**

（╹◡╹）♡

 

**kermit's bitch**

（╹◡╹）♡

 

"Oh okay. I'm gonna go to sleep now and just warning you, I only have one this outfit and I have to wear it tomorrow so I'm going to sleep shirtless because I don't want it to smell. Really I don't know why I thought it was a good idea to wear it for like eighteen hours straight." Seokmin felt his heart literally drop to his feet at the shirtless statement. Soonyoung shirtless. Soonyoung shirtless and sharing a bed with Seokmin. He might as well just die now because he was not making it through the night.

 

"Yeah that's cool. I only have this outfit too but the if the shirt stinks I'll just borrow one from Seungkwan because he keeps like eight spares in his bag," he tried desperately to keep his voice stable. Key word: tried.

 

Seokmin climbed into the side of the bed closest to the bathroom, ready to make an escape if need be and climbed under the covers. He plugged his phone into the outlet in the wall and switched off the lamp. Soonyoung followed suit a few moments later.

 

"Goodnight Seokmin."

 

“Goodnight Soonyoung."

 

Needless to say, Seokmin did not sleep. He tried not to toss and turn too much but he really couldn't sleep in this lumpy motel bed and Soonyoung two inches to his right wasn't helping. And after two hours of restlessness and trying to keep himself as far away from Soonyoung as possible to avoid skin to skin contact, he misjudged the amount of space and fell out the bed because he was just lucky like that. There was a large thud caused by this which he presumed woke up Soonyoung (but unbeknownst to Seokmin, Soonyoung couldn't sleep either for reasons all too similar to his own).

 

"Hey Seokmin, you alright? That sounded like it hurt," Soonyoung called out to him.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just bruised my arm but it'll heal," Seokmin replied whilst climbing back into his side of the bed.

 

"Oh okay then. Um I have an idea though, I know it's uncomfortable sharing a bed, especially this lumpy ass bed which is literally giving me bruises as I speak, so just spoon with me so we can both get through the night because maybe it'll be more comfortable that way. I'll even be the big spoon if it helps you sleep better and not fall out the bed." Once again Seokmin felt his heart drop to his feet. Why the fuck would Soonyoung suggest that? It's like he wants Seokmin to die prematurely and this rate he was most definitely going to.

 

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Wouldn't that be strange or something?" he replied hesitantly.

 

"Only if you're comfortable with it but no offence I do want to get at least some sleep tonight."

 

"Oh okay, sorry about my tossing and turning I didn't mean to keep you up." Now he felt bad for keeping the other teacher up.

 

"Dude it's fine. The bed itself is causing me way more problems than you, now be a man and spoon with me," Soonyoung giggled (he actually giggled, not laughed or chuckled Soonyoung giggled and Seokmin was so whipped).

 

Seokmin rolled over to Soonyoung's side of the bed and stayed as still as possible. Soonyoung wrapped his arm around Seokmin's waist and he could feel his bare chest through his shirt. It felt nice. Kind of weird to be honest. He wasn't all too sure. Seokmin was way out of his depth and dangerously close to hyperventilating himself to death. He hadn't ever done this before so instead of thinking too hard he tried to relax and sleep. For real this time.

 

"Goodnight Seokmin, sleep well."

 

"Goodnight Soonyoung, you too."

 

(Seokmin slept a lot better spooning with Soonyoung. Like a lot. He was out surprisingly fast and he was out. Not even the apocalypse was waking up up at this point.

 

So when Soonyoung woke up entangled in the other's limbs he just smiled and watched Seokmin soundly sleeping before they both had to wake up the students. Soonyoung was content to just let him sleep peacefully now that he wasn't tossing and turning so much (and besides this was way more comfortable, even more so than when he was at home but he was determined to get Seokmin into his bed at home as well).

 

***

 

So two months later when Seokmin woke up in Soonyoung's arms, in Soonyoung's bed, he completely ignored everything Minghao had said advice wise and watched the other sleep. In the least creepy way he could manage, with only a look of complete and utter adoration in his eyes).

**Author's Note:**

> ah so this is my first svt fic so i hope it’s okay and not too ooc. i wrote the entire thing in one sitting at like ten last night so i went back to it today and rewrote most of it bc i was v tired when i wrote it. i just love soonseok so much and there’s not enough fics in their tag so i wrote this bc the idea came to me and i thought it would be funny. i’m sorry that the ending is a bit ambiguous and weak but i tried and i hope to improve bc i have other svt fics i want to write. tysm for reading. 
> 
> follow my twitter if you want @halfseok  
> (pls I want more mutuals)
> 
> title taken from exo’s lucky one


End file.
